The Center for Integrated Electronics in Medicine (CIEM) has been established with the salient objective of applying integrated electronics in an innovative manner to the most urgent medical problems of our society, particularly cardiac and vascular diseases and cancer. In one of the projects of the Center, Large Scale Integration for Non-Invasive Sensor Systems, the first member of a family of advanced ultrasonic imaging systems (ULISYS) has been developed. Other more advanced versions of this system are under development for cardiovascular diagnostic applications. At the same time it is proposed to develop two important related instruments of specialized design for use in ophthalmology. These imaging systems will be based on technology developed in the cardiovascular ULISYS project, but will contain important new systems concepts specific to quantitative examination of the eye and orbit. The first system employs a Linear Transducer Array capable of simultaneously displaying A Mode, Multi A Mode, and B Mode information in a clinical setting. The hand-held transducer will make direct contact with the eyelid region, eliminating the need for a cumbersome water bath. This instrument will provide accurate echo-amplitude and gray scale information and will image in real time to give an appreciation of dynamic events. The second system employs a hand-held Two-Dimensional Array for imaging in all modalities mentioned above and in addition displaying multiple, parallel, B Mode and C Mode sections. With these multiple, parallel ultrasonic planes being viewed in a successive manner, an entire volume of the body will be fully displayed. This instrument will be excellent for rapid screening and quantization of pathology. Similarly, the 2-D system will have real-time dynamic imaging, wide range gray scale and contact scanning with the body surface without the need for a water bath.